In For the Long Haul
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: This is a series of Hermione/George drabbles for Clover Bay's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

_In For the Long Haul by WeasleyForMe_

_Happy Birthday Clover Bay!! This is a series of 100 word drabbles based on prompts she gave me, and the theme is 'life with Hermione and George'. _

_Prompt 1- Vacation Day_

_

* * *

_Hermione and George collapsed into bed, exhausted from work.

"Tomorrow is Friday," Hermione sighed.

George smirked at her. "Why don't we both call in 'sick'?"

It barely took her a second before she agreed.

As Hermione was drifting to sleep, she murmured about how wonderful it would be to sleep in, wear pyjamas and relax all day.

George was wide awake by six, rattling off all of the exciting things he wanted to do. "And after we go jogging, we can scourgify the attic!"

Hermione covered her head with a pillow and tried in vain to ignore his unrealistic agenda.

* * *

_Clearly they had different plans for the day! I hope you liked the first one! _


	2. Chapter 2

_In For the Long Haul by WeasleyForMe_

_Happy Birthday Clover Bay!! This is a series of 100 word drabbles based on prompts she gave me, and the theme is 'life with Hermione and George'. _

_Prompt 2- Candles_

_

* * *

_

After slipping into appropriate anniversary attire, Hermione lit several scented candles and waited for her husband to arrive home.

George burst through the door and shouted, "Happy anniversary!"

As he knocked a candle onto the floor, he kicked another across the room. "Merlin's balls! Where did all these bloody candles come from?!"

The drapes ignited.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione squealed, just in time, pointing her wand toward the window.

"Wow babe, you look hot!" George remarked before he ran across the room to stomp out an errant flame that crept across the carpet.

She shook her head and laughed. "Romance is dead."

* * *

_Happy Birthday! I will post more really soon! These prompts are really fun! _


	3. Chapter 3

_In For the Long Haul by WeasleyForMe_

_Happy Birthday Clover Bay!! This is a series of 100 word drabbles based on prompts she gave me, and the theme is 'life with Hermione and George'. _

_Prompt 3- Popcorn_

_

* * *

_

"How many scoops of the kernels should I add?" George asked while Hermione read the instructions that came with their newest kitchen appliance.

"Well according to this, the Pop-o-Matic Deluxe will beep once it's full," she recited.

George dumped numerous hefty scoops into the top of the machine. "Muggle gadgets are so much fun."

Fred and Ron could be heard complaining in the den. "What's the holdup with the popcorn?"

The popper started beeping wildly, and mounds of fresh popcorn began to rapidly pour onto the floor, creeping toward the den doorway.

"It's on its way!" Hermione and George shouted.

* * *

_They have their own little joke going on in the kitchen! I like this prompt the best. _


	4. Chapter 4

_In For the Long Haul by WeasleyForMe_

_Happy Birthday Clover Bay!! This is a series of 100 word drabbles based on prompts she gave me, and the theme is 'life with Hermione and George'. _

_Prompt 4- Fingernail Polish  
_

_

* * *

_

Girls' night always consisted of Hermione inviting Ginny, Lavender and Luna over to watch movies and overload on snacks.

Suddenly a distinctly male somebody walked down the hallway.

"George!? Why are you still here? Girls only!" Hermione scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so bored! Fred and Angie are having date night!" he whined.

Lavender and Luna giggled, and Ginny threw a pretzel at him.

"You can only stay if you gossip about work and paint your nails," his wife informed him.

Hours later, George was asleep, covered in crumbs. His purple toenails peeked out over the edge of the couch.

* * *

_Hahaha, I would totally invite George to my girls' night! One more prompt to go! Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

_In For the Long Haul by WeasleyForMe_

_Happy Birthday Clover Bay!! This is a series of 100 word drabbles based on prompts she gave me, and the theme is 'life with Hermione and George'. _

_Prompt 5- Brown Eyed Girl  
_

_

* * *

_

While scourgifying the attic, George found a cardboard box labeled "Hermione's music". Intending to surprise his wife for her birthday, he started to rummage through the box.

"Brown Eyed Girl," he murmured, reading the title on the plastic case. "Perfect."

The following day, he stopped at the Burrow. "All you need to do is set the disc on here and drop this down on top of it," Arthur explained, handing his muggle music player to George.

Hermione thought she would lose her hearing when George tried to play her CD on a turntable, but it was the thought that counted.

* * *

_The end! I hope you enjoyed them!! Happy birthday Clover! And thanks to Prince Charming for helping :)_


End file.
